


Learning

by violentcheese



Series: Dichotomy [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Communication, Coping, Established Relationship, M/M, Meta, Reconciliation, mordred Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult, coming back together after things have changed so drastically. </p><p>It's not impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Учиться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945255) by [Lelendria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelendria/pseuds/Lelendria), [violentcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese)



'Learning' 

It doesn't come easy to them. Before, home was for love and peace and recovery. Kingsman was death and fighting and breaking. The line that stood between the two is blurred now, sand thrown to the wind. 

It's hard. 

There are arguments, constantly. Eggsy does not like it when Merlin sits up researching until the wee hours, keeping Eggsy awake with the light of his tablet and the coldness beside him in bed. Aodhán despises the empty look in Mordred's eyes, hates how it makes his young husband seem centuries old, mature beyond his years. They argue, they bicker, they go to bed angry. 

More than once, Eggsy leaves to stay the night with his Mum. Those nights are when Merlin is detached from all but the agent he is overseeing a mission for. Eggsy cannot truly begrudge him for taking care of his agents but he can for ignoring his bedmate. So Eggsy takes himself off to his Mum's, plays ninja princesses and holds tea parties with Daisy. 

Some mornings when he gets home, Merlin hasn't moved from his spot against the headboard, is tense and a ball of nervous fury. Eggsy will pull the covers off his toes and go for a shower. He washes away the anger, strips himself bare with Aodhán's soap, dries off quickly. He takes himself back to bed, curls up beside Merlin and dozes, waits for him. 

Merlin always apologises, eventually. 

Mordred's does his fair share of apologising too. He is impossibly cold, curt and cuttingly charming. He is fake smiles, fake flirting, fake calm. He is bottled up rage and violence and Aodhán hates how different he is from Eggsy. Logically he knows (and loves) both facets of his partner. It's a challenge to reconcile the easy-going, jovial Eggsy with this ruthless killer that sits opposite him at their dinner table. 

Aodhán's had enough. He comments on it. It's the first time either of them have spoken about the change. It's sorely needed, it's healing in a way that their arguments have failed to be. 

They move from the dining room to the sitting room, to the garden, to the bedroom. Talking, repairing, establishing who they are now. They're still married, still in love by the time dawn breaks. They're exhausted, physically, mentally, emotionally. They've cried, laughed, shouted, argued, accused, apologised. Together. 

The next time Mordred comes home, he isn't as sharp. He smiles warmly at Merlin when he sees the new blanket for their bed. He kisses Aodhán goodnight. He has laughed over dinner by then, has shared an intimate shower with his soulmate.   
He has learned. 

When Merlin comes home with Mordred that day, he is more present. He gifts Eggsy with a blanket, a visible promise of his love. He works late, yes, but when Eggsy mumbles sleepily for him to turn off the tablet and come to bed, he complies and holds him tight.   
He too, has learned. 

It's never easy, reconciling two vastly different parts of yourself. They are still to master it, it's likely they never truly will. But they have vowed to try, till death do them part and beyond. They have promised to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Violentcheese on tumblr. There will be one more part to this! Cheers :)


End file.
